May I Ask Who You Are
by Sunny writes love
Summary: Lily goes to Hogwarts, meeting lots of people but when friends gets close, enemies get closer. who can she trust? Rating may vary.


**A/N:**

**Here it is!**

**First Harry Potter Fan Fiction. Hope you like it? :)**

**This is my first third-person POV story.**

**

* * *

**

Sorting Hat

"LILY! WAKE UP!" Lily hears James pound at her door. She scrambles out of bed and runs to the closet, pulling out the outfit she was to wear that day.

"I'm coming!" she yells as she quickly buttons up her navy blue shirt. She smiles at herself in the mirror. She had her father's green eyes and her grandmother's hair color with her mum's straight hair. With the slight dimples. Her two other brothers could pass for their father's twins if he was their age.

Lily ran downstairs, giving her mum a quick kiss on the cheek. "Lily, we need to leave soon. We're going to be meeting Uncle Ron and Hermione at the platform around 10." she gulped down her orange juice and quickly ate her pancakes. Harry walks down the stairs with Albus and James fallowing behind them. Ablus looked upset about something. _I'll find out later_, Lily thought. James had a grin on his face the whole time. Harry on the other hand looked annoyed.

"Daddy!" Lily ran to her dad. He picked her up and she placed a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Good morning, Lils." she grinned. He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and put her down. He walked over to Ginny, his wife, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek affectionly. Lily looked at James and Albus and they just rolled their eyes. Mum grinned at all of them, before turning her focus back to finishing up the other pancakes for the other three awaiting potters.

* * *

"So you ready for Hogwarts, Lils?" Hugo asked Lily. He was so excited to finally attend Hogwarts after so many stories their cousins have told them.

Lily looked around the platform of the train station and saw a lot of eager faces. There was a family that looked around with a nervous expression, as their daughter looked a little scared. Their daughter was tall for her age, Lily noticed this. The girl had black/brown hair and had an olive skin tone. She had blue eyes with a hint of a green. Her cheeks were flushed a little, as she looked down with sad eyes. Lily focused her attention back to Hugo.

"Of course." she laughed a little. He looked uneasy and was currently in deep thought.

"What's up, Hugo?" Lily asked, worried.

"What if I get put into Slytherin?" He asked me. Lily shrugged, "Well, what's wrong with Slytherin? If anything, you'd get put into ravenclaw for your brains!" she smiled. Hugo smiled back.

Rose came into view, with a flabbergasted Scorpius behind her. Lily smirked, "what did you do?" she asked Rose. Scorpius blinked and blushed. She grinned. Next to Lily, Hugo rolled his eyes before grinning and making kissy sounds.

"Oh I see…" Lily finally said out loud. A blonde headed boy, that looked strangely the same as Scorpius though looking about first year age, walked up to Scorpius and slapped the back of his head. Scorpius blinked again in frustration.

"Oi! What was that for, Atticus?" Scorpius yelled at his brother. Atticus laughed again.

"Well?" Scorpius asked again.

"I- I was just helping y-you to not make a f-fool out of yourself." Atticus said in between laughs.

Scorpius glared at his little brother, who in returned gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh enough, Scorpius and Atticus!" Another blonde headed girl appeared. She appeared to be Atticus' twin. She glared at both of them.

"But he hit me!" Scorpius looked at his little sister. She rolled her eyes, "As much as I love you. Your pathetic. As well as you Atticus." She turned back to Lily and smiled warmly.

"Sorry about my two annoying brothers. I see you have met my older brother Scorpius." She gestured to the tall blonde boy walking with rose, rubbing his head, "I'm Artemis by the way." She laughed holding out her hand. Lily shook it and replied, "Yup. Though you've met my older cousin Rose before, I'm guessing. Since they are best mates and all." She grinned. They looked over to see Scorpius and Rose holding hands and talking to a glaring Uncle Ron and a cheerful Aunt Hermione. Ron wasn't exactly happy to see them together.

"Or more." Artemis giggled. She was about Lily's height and her eyes were a bright gray, with long light blonde hair. Someone coughed behind us. Lily turned around immediately and found herself blushing. A blonde boy, that seemed to be Artemis's twin, let out his hand, "Atticus Malfoy", he said smiling. She blushed again and shook it. He had a slightly tousled blonde hair that seemed to cover his eyes a little. he had a warm smile. His eyes were a light gray. "L-Lily Potter." She said, stuttering a little. Artemis rolled her eyes next to her and dragged her away, to go find both of their parents.

They greeted their other head headed fellow cousins which happen to be Molly, Lucy (who were the daughter's of Uncle Percy and Audrey) Roxanne, Fred (children of Uncle George and Anglina), Louis, Dominique, and her older sister Victiore (children of Uncle Bill and Fleur). They were all huddle in a group, waving at Lily.

"Hello Lily. Are you all set for the Hogwarts train?" her mother asked her. She smiled and nodded towards Artemis talking to her parents with her twin Atticus.

"Oh so you met Artemis?" Harry asked. He looked over at the twins and back to Lily , with a small smile.

"Yup. She's really nice. I can tell were going to be great friends. Atticus sounds nice too." Lily smiled as she looked over at Atticus. A blush began to creep over her face, making her cheeks hot. Ginny noticed this and pulled her off to the side. Harry just nodded at her and talked to Albus, who looked upset about something.

"Lily, hunny, you remember the bat bogey I taught you last year?" she asked seriously.

Lily nodded slowly, and Ginny smiled, "just making sure. Don't let anyone pressure you into anything you don't want to do. And definitely don't let boys-"

"Mother!" Lily laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just be careful, okay? And make sure to write to me and your father."

She pulled Lily into a tight hug. My dad came over to me and squatted to my level and looked directly at me through his glasses.

"Lily, your mum taught you about the-"

"Yes, father. She did teach me the bat bogey hex." she sighed. He sighed, as well, in relief with a smile.

"Okay. So Lily, at Hogwarts you must be careful, okay? There are a lot of secrets in the castle. Believe me. Blimly, there are some things _I_ don't even know about. Just please stay out of trouble. You're brothers will be looking out for you," Lily groaned, "and don't worry about what house you'll be put in. Today in the world, things are different and much safer than how it was before. But that does not mean to not care about your safety, understand?" she nodded.

"Good." He then lowered his voice into a whisper, "And if something happens or you get in trouble, you tell me first. You know how your mother gets. She's as scary as your grandmother, with that Weasley look." He smirks.

"Oh you mean the look she gives when Albus accidentally uses one of her _ancient _flying brooms to clean his already cleaned room?" I asked, giggling.

"Yes." He cringes. "Alright, Lily. You best be off. Owl us when you get the chance. Be witty and quick to catch those snitches!" He grinned.

She giggled, murmuring a "I promise" and gave him a kiss on the cheek before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you, dad." He laughed and hugged me back, "I love you too, Lils."

Lily smiled and gave her dad and mom one last kiss on the cheek before turning off to head to the train.

Lily walked off to the train and in the corner of my eye, she sees Atticus come up behind her. He grinned, "Hey Lily. Artemis is already on the train, trying to find us a compartment."

Lily nodded. We walk through the train and find Artemis and an angry Albus in a compartment.

"Hey, Al. Umm… is everything alright?" I asked him, patting his back. He scowled.

"Malfoy is dating my cousin." He murmured. He glared down at his hands as he shoved them into his robe pockets.

"But _Malfoy_'s your best mate! Blimly, Albus, you need to stop being so over protective. She likes him, Al. So leave her alone. And you should be okay with this. Would you rather Wood dating her or your best mate?" Lily looked at him in incredulously. Kyle Wood was the "most snobbiest boys in Hogwarts" according to him.

Albus just growled. Standing up, he walked out of the compartment. Lily look at Artemis and she just shrugs, looking down.

"So which house do you think you will be sorted in?" Artemis asks me. Lily shrugged, "probably Gryffindor". Lily mean, the only person that wasn't sorted in Gryffindor was Albus. The rest were in Gryffindor.

"Yeah. Well, I'll probably be sorted in Slytherin." Atticus sighed. Lily looked at him. He had a look on his face that told me that he was pretty worried about the Sorting. Lily wanted to ask him what was wrong but he just stared out the window. Artemis sighed, "It's been in our family for years. The sorting hat always puts Malfoys in Slytherin." She explained.

"Oh... I see." Lily said, looking down. She hears a loud pounding from the compartment doors. she turn her head to see who it is and quickly rolled her eyes, "What do you want, James?" she asked him

"Lucy is paralyzed," he said gasping for air.

"Then do something, James!" Lily yelled, pushing him through the door. They walk to where Lucy now laid paralyzed.

"PROFESSOR COMING THROUGH! PROFESSOR COMING THROUGH!" Professor McKinley walks quickly through the crowded corridor.

"Who has done this?" She asked the students around. Professor McKinley's blue hair was blazing in annoyance as she narrowed her brown almond shaped eyes. Her nose curled at the tip a little. She had high flushed red cheekbones. Her hair was shoulder length with side bangs. She looked young for a professor, Lily thought. "Oi, James, how many times have I told you-"

"I didn't do anything." He defended himself. Molly pushed her way through the crowed of students in the hallway of the express train.

"Oh Merlin! LUCY!" Molly yelled. Lucy started to twitch. Professor McKinley muttered a soft healing spell and got Lucy her own compartment.

James just rolled his eyes and walked into a nearby compartment full of fourth years. Lily sees Albus in the distance of the train, he looks around before entering a compartment near him. Lily just roll my eyes knowing he was up to something. She slid back into her compartment to find her self alone with Atticus. He sat there with his eyes concentrating on a page of the book he was holding.

"Are you okay?" Lily ask him. He looks up from his copy of "_Flakespear and his Magical Plays"_ to her, and their eyes connect with his gray eyes swimming in her green eyes. She blushed for a second and looked away, at the window.

"Yeah. I guess. You?"

"I'm… I'm alright I guess… probably just the same as you." Lily looked at him and gave him a small smile. He returned one shortly.

Something or _someone _was missing. I knew just who it was, Lily thought as she looked around.

"Hey, have you seen my sister?" he asked as if reading her mind.

They left off the train and looking for any sign of Artemis. _Where could she be? _Lily looked around the crowd, no luck. She looked for Atticus for any respond, and no sign either. She looked around the front of the first years and sees Hugo and Albus talking to Artemis as if everything was normal and saw Artemis laugh a little at one of their jokes.

"Artemis! Over here!" Lily yelled. She looks over, around some students, and sees Lily. She smiles brightly and waves her hand over her head. Hugo looks towards where she was looking and smiles at Lily and Atticus. Albus just waved before turning his attention back to the giggling Artemis.

She whispers to Atticus next to her, "you reckon Albus fancies Artemis?" he grinned and shrugged.

As Artemis, Albus, and Hugo walked over, Lily hears a scruffy voice behind her.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Gather up. We don' wan' be late, yeh hear? Oh Johnny, Don' pick yuhr boogies! Nasty Habit!" He yells. A couple of students giggle at this. Lily turnes around as Hagrid catches her eye and waves at her with a bright smile.

"Potters and, uhhr, Malfoys, Nice tah see yuh. Yuhr will be comin' with us on the boats, yeh'?" he said as he waved at Albus. Albus waved back before going to where all the third years were.

Lily and Artemis nodded excitedly. Atticus and Hugo seemed too interested in getting all of there belongings together to notice Hagrid's question.

"Good! Good! I'll see yuh righ' here then?" The four students entered into their boat. Laughing, Lily and Artemis saw Hugo fall into the water as he got into his boat. Atticus looked at the two giggling girls with a smirk and then turned back to looking what was in front of them. Ahead of them was the beautiful Hogwarts.

They walked into the main hall, seeing all the other first years with nervous faces. Professor McKinley led the new students into the great hall. The great hall had 4 long tables. One on the far left for Slytherins; one next to the Slytherin's table for the Ravenclaw; Next to Ravenclaw is Hufflepuff, And finally the one and only table on the far right would be for Gryffindor. As the students walk in, the students from the house tables clap. Headmistress McGonagall looks down at them with a warm smile.

"I would like a word with the first year students, if I may. I am Headmistress McGonagall. I used to be a Professor here at Hogwarts but I got the place of Headmistress after the Dark War. Many of your parents who had attended at this school fought for their lives in that war to defeat the Dark Lord. Many of you have only heard of the stories in simple books. In Hogwarts, we teach you how to use your magic properly. We teach you how to defend yourself and keep you alive rather than dead. Each of these houses has their own history. You all will be sorted into one house for the 7 years of you attending here in Hogwarts." She looked down at the paper in front of her before continuing, "Before we begin the sorting, I'd like to have this clear with all of you. The dark forest is strictly forbidden. If you do not wish to die, then stay away from it. Understood?" she asked.

Lily looked around at everyone as they nodded with scared faces, "Yes." Artemis elbowed her gently and whispered, "Well, our fathers didn't quiet listen to that rule, did they?" They started giggling madly until McGonagall hushed them to be quiet.

"Now, the sorting may began." She said quickly as she revealed the famous pointy hat.

"SIERRA LAKE!" she started with. The tall girl from earlier looked at Lily with her nose tucked up, with narrowed eyes, almost as if she was glaring. She walked up the small platform and sat on the stool, where the hat will be placed on her head. As soon as it touched her head, the hat yelled out:

"SLYTHERIN!" people from the Slytherin table clapped.

"JOSH MANSON!" Headmistress yelled.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat screeched.

"JACOB LIEW!"

"GRYFFINDORF!"

"TANIA BANSAN!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"KYLE GREGG!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"CARINA SHELLY!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It went on until it came to a certain name that caught both Lily's and Artemis' attention.

"ATTICUS MALFOY!"

Lily looked at Atticus as he quietly shook. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze before letting him go, for good luck.

Lily closed her eyes, as she waited silently for the Sorting Hat's response. Artemis closed her eyes as well, waiting.

Finally, what seemed like hours, the Sorting Hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Lily and Artemis opened their eyes in surprise and started smiling madly as the room got silent. Lily noticed how the great hall had gotten silent and realized something.

"No Malfoy has ever gotten a different house other than Slytherin." Lily whispered.

"Well, another Malfoy is going to show everyone just how wrong they are." Artemis replied, as McGonagall yelled, "ARTEMIS MALFOY!"

Lily whispered a quick "good luck" to Artemis as she walked up the small steps to the stool. Lily looked over at the Ravenclaw table that was quietly staring at the silent but relieved Atticus. Lily smiled to herself. She turned her attention and focus back to where Artemis was now sitting. Lily closed her eyes once more, awaiting for the answer that was to come shortly…

"RAVENCLAW!" Another wave of gasps abrupt around me. "Oh get a grip!" Lily yelled at the people around her. Artemis giggled and gave Lily a thumbs up before joining her brother at the Ravenclaw table.

"LILY POTTER!" Headmistress yelled. All the chattering stopped as they listened and watched Lily walk up the small steps.

"_Ahh… A potter, are you?... Brave… With courage…" _she hears in her head. The hat continued, "_yes, you do sound abit like your father… Oh what's that? You don't want to be in Gryffindor? Oh but little Potter, your whole family is in that house… Is that what it is? Hmmm… You are quiet intelligent for your age... Yes… I see… Definitely not Slytherin like your dear older brother… Not hufflepuff… hmmm… yes, I know where just to put you in…"_

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. She sighed in relief as she walked down the steps and joined the two gawking twins. Atticus fixed it by smirking, saying "Well it's nice of you to join us."

Lily giggled and gave Atticus a hug. He returned the hug by wrapping his hands around her waist.

After about five other sortings, Lily hears someone's name that got her to focus back to the High Table.

"HUGO WEASLEY!"

Lily turned around, searching through the crowed to find him walking up the small steps. He sat on the stool and looked around nervously. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes as the hat shouted out the answer.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Lily was confused, _But I thought he would have gone to ravenclaw,_ she thought.

"I thought he was going to Ravenclaw for sure.." Lily said. Artemis and Atticus simply shrugged, looking at Hugo with a solemn expression.

The Sorting went on for about 20 minutes, untill it finally finished. Headmistress stood from her chair and raised her voice, "Let the feast begin!"

Everyone applauded and digged into the trays of food, that popped in with a Snap!.

Lily looked at a slightly uneasy Hugo, as he looked around all of his applauding cousins.


End file.
